The Rise Of The Ori
by Phoenix786
Summary: Zack and Cody befriend twins. But soon find out they all have powers. And that there's an evil religious group trying to threaten mankind to join their religion. What will the twins do to stop them? Story better than summary .
1. New Kids

**A/N: In this fic, Zack and Cody go to a school which the high school is combined with an elementary school.**

**Chapter 1: New Kids**

It was another day at Streevers Community School, where Zack would doze off in class and Cody would write notes. Their art teacher would drone on and on about how to draw impressionist style drawing perfectly. It was already thirty-five minutes into the lesson and they yet to start to do some actual work. Some pupils were beginning to realise why Zack would sleep in class.

When fifth period finally finished everyone emptied the classroom and headed towards the english corridor. Zack went to a different class than Cody. They weren't in the same sets-Zack was in the lower one while Cody was in the highest. Once Cody's class settled down, Ms. Daleset, who looked a LOT like a man, introduced a new student in the class. He was standing beside her. Surprisingly, he had silver hair with strands of orange. It was shaped exactly like Zack and Cody's hairstyle back when they were twelve. He also had teal-like eyes. He was probaly about the age of Zack and Cody, which was fourteen.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet your new classmate. His name is Noah Maestus. I want you to treat him like you would treat yourselves. Oh, and I'd like someone to show him around the school." She said in a deep voice. "Cody how about you?" She said his name before he could even raise his hand. He _always _volounteered for everything.

"Okay." He replied, getting happy that he would get a friend other than Max and Zack. The teacher directed Noah to his seat which was next to Cody's. "So, you must be pretty smart for someone in this set." Cody said, trying to make a converstion between the two.

"If you compared me to my twin, smart wouldn't be the word I'd use." Noah said in reply.

"You have a twin?!" Cody asked, staring at him.

"Yeah, he's a complete fool. He's probably in the lowest class there is. Set four, I think." Noah said answering Cody's question.

"I've got a twin as well, and he's also in set four!" Cody said surprised that they have a lot in common. They continued to chatter throughout the whole class, which wa unsual for Cody.

Meanhile, in Zack's class. "Right, we've got another student in our class today and he'll probably be here for quite some time just like the rest of you." Zack was half-asleep, barely listening to what the teacher said. "His name is Caleb Maestus. Not that any of you would care. Speaking of him where is he?" the teacher wondered. Behind the teacher, Caleb was drawing horns and large ears on the blackboard, making it look that the teacher actually had them. This caught Zack's attention, who was now fully awake and laughing, along with the whole class. When the teacher saw what Caleb was doing, he practically yelled at the top of his lungs at him. "HOW DARE YOU! GET TO YOUR SEAT THIS INSTANCE BEFORE I CALL THE HEAD!" His face was red with anger.

"You really need a chill-pill don't you?!" Caleb said not bothered by the fact that he'd be suspended on his first day. But luckily the teacher didn't hear him. He went and sat next to Zack. Caleb looked like Noah, but their were a few differences-he had silver hair with strands of red, and his eye colour was hazel. And if you looked closely you could tell he had contacts.

"Man that was a classic!" Zack said to Caleb as he sat down. "You really got him pissed!"

"That's nothing, you should see me when I'm prepared." Caleb said smirking, taking out his books. "What's your name?"

"Zack, but don't call me that when you see me." Caleb had a confused look on his face. "I've got a twin." Was all he said.

"Funny, I've got one too. He's a complete nerd! What's your's like?"

"Just like yours!" Zack said, wondering what the chances that there were TWO sets of twins in the same grade. After second period finished, Zack took Caleb to his, Cody's, Max's and Reylia's hang out spot. It was by the tree which provided a lot of shade from the blazing Sun.

Once the two got there, they already saw the 'gang' there. Except there was an extra person-Noah. Caleb let out a grunt when he saw his twin.

"Hey Zack. Hey..."Max wondered what Caleb's name was.

"Caleb," Caleb said informing her. He also blushed slightly when he saw her. "I see you've already met Noah."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird seeing two twins. But it's easier knowing the difference between Noah and... Caleb." Reylia said, the very girl Cody had a huge crush on. And she knew about it but didn't say anything. Noone thought Cody would be a person to like, even if she was buff. She had blonde hair, green eye, she always had a smile on her face and always was optimistic. But the best thing was that she wasn't like every other girl-but she wasn't like a tomboy either. She was in between.

Noah's phone rang, and he picked. "Yeah, by the tree. I thought you sa-" Apparantly he got cut off by the other person on the phone. "Fine. Alright. Tell Caleb that! Okay, bye." When he turned around to face the others, he saw Caleb giving him a look. "What!?" Caleb just looked away.

"So, who was that?" Zack asked, always butting into someone elses' buisness.

"Zack! You can't just but into someone elses' buisness! It's rude and an invasion of privacy." Cody yelled at him, Zack shot him a 'shut up and get lost look'. Cody ignored it.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. Besides, you might the person anyway since she does come to the same school. Her name is Jaycee, my cousin." Noah said, being kind. Max instantly turned red and clenched her fists.

"WHAT!?! YOU MEAN THAT THAT LYING, HANDICAP, PIG OF A PERSON IS YOUR COUSIN?!" Max yelled so loud that the others had to cover their ears. Noah and Caleb looked offended.

"Max, you're so rude! Learn some manners." Reylia told her, trying to calm her down. She knew that Max HATED Jaycee to death. She'd rather murder everyone she loved and knew instead of see Jaycee's face. But Reylia also knew that Zack liked Jaycee. She was the only person to know, and she had to keep it a secret. If Max knew...

"Listen Max, you may hate her, but she's also Noah's and Caleb's cousin. And even if she's standing right behind you, you have to act in a mature manner." Cody said.

Max's eye's widened in anger. There was so much anger building up inside of her, that she almost passed out. "Hey, manimal." Jaycee said to Max teasingly. Max was about to give her a blow to the face, but realised that Reylia held her wrist tight. Knowing she would try something.

"Jaycee! Apologize right know!" Caleb screamed at her.

"Why should I? She's the one that should apologize!" Jaycee looked at him.

"Beacause we're older than you, and you should know better, no matter what she or you did." Caleb said while glaring at her.

"Only by a year! And personally I'd stuff my mouth with explosives than apologize to that _thing_ you call human!" Jaycee shot back. Max was about to say something but Reylia stopped her. She was kind of like a peacekeeper. Meanwhile Caleb carried on glaring at her. "Stop glaring at me!" He kept glaring. "STOP! I can't take it!" Jaycee yelled. Caleb carried on glaring. "FINE!" she said, "Sorry." She said it so quietly that any of them could barely hear.

Max, Cody, Zack and Reylia let their jaws drop and stared wide-eyed at Jaycee. None of them thought that Jaycee would ever say that, but she just did. They were all speechless. Caleb however could get Jaycee to sayanything and everything if he wanted. All he would have to do is glare at her. He once thought about finding her deepest, darkest secrets, but knew it was wrong.

"Thank you, now go home." Noah said.

"Or what?" Jaycee asked, ignoring those who were staring at her.

"Or we'll tell Talus." Noah replied.

"You never let me have any fun your around. Luckily your living in that damn hotel instead of my house." Jaycee said storming off.

"Hotel? What hotel?" Zack asked.

"Well, since there isn't any extra space at Jaycee's house for us to stay, and seeing as we moved from Spain to here, where we don't have a house, we have to stay at the Tipton Hotel. I think." Noah said.

"That's where I live!" Zack and Cody said in unison. "What a coincedence!" Cody said.

"Who's Talus?" Max asked.

"Our older brother, he's nineteen. He's the one that looks after us. After what happened with our parents..." Caleb trailed off mid-sentence. Zack was about to say something but Reylia prevented him from doing so.

"Say, why don't we go back to th hotel and introduce you to maddie? You should really meet her." Cody said, trying to lighten the mood. Max left for her house,as did Reylia. And the four boys headed for the Tipton.


	2. Ethanios

**A/N: Please review for this story - more reviews = longer and more chapters. Story parings - ZackxJaycee, CodyxReylia, CalebxMax, TalusxMaddie, NoahxAdria(Adria will be intrduced in an upcoming chapter), RenaixAlex**

**Chapter 2: Ethanios**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I just finished school. It was a long day, and I have lots of homework. I'm with my best, and only friend - Renai. She's the only person who's willing to be my friend. The reason I don't have any other friends is because, well, I'm different to everyone else. I don't usually talk and I always have bruises and bumps all over my eight-year old body. Some people thinks it's I get bullied, others think I play violent games/sports, like rugby. But the real reason is that I get abused. I get abused by my 'dad', if that's what you want to call him. He does it every day. It's worse when he's drunk. But I don't want to go into details, it's too gruesome. I'm walking home with Renai, we both live on the same street. It takes us about 15 minutes to get home from school.

"So, you're extremely quiet today, what's up?" She asked, concerned.

"Just a lot of homework." I lied.

"You're the smartest person in the class, homework's not the problem. You know you can trust me with anything." Renai noted.

"Thanks, but I don't want to talk about it." I said blankly. We could trust each other with secrets, in fact she knew almost everything about me and vice versa. But me getting abused was just something I had to keep to myself.

"Alex, it's not good to keep things bottled up. Besides, I can help with whatever it is." Renai always cared about people, which is why I like her, not as a friend but more. I...love her. But I don't want her to know. I'm afraid she'll hate me or something. She's bound to.

I wonder if I should tell her that I get abused. She _might _be able to help, but I stress the _might._ I just decide to tell her anyways. "Well, I'll only say if you swear not to tell anyone, AT ALL." I told her.

"I cross my heart, hope not to fart. If I do, may a lizard, eat my gizzard." She said the oath that we made up when we were five or six. It was our special oath. And we always said it when one of us had a secret to tell. But little did she know how shocking this one was.

"Alright..., w-well, the trut-th is t-that," I'm tripping over my words. I'm nervous to tell her. She urges me to continue, and I do. "I'm abused." I managed to say. Renai just stood their, staring wide-eyed at me in shock.

"W-what?" I could barely hear her voice.

"I'm abused." I said again. We were both silent for a few minutes until she spoke up.

"Why don't you run away?" She asked.

"I tried that before, didn't work out as I planned. All it got me was some broken bones and lost blood." I said plainly, looking at her right in the eye.

"What if yo-" I cut her off.

"Renai, anything you say, is knid of repeating the past. I've tried a lot of things before, and it never worked." I told her, trying hard to keep my mind off of what happened.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help." She said with a frown on her face.

"It's ok, I know you were. But the only realtime you helped, was when that lasagne landed on your face, not mine." I said almost laughing towards the end. Trying to cheer her up.

"Shut up! It's not funny! That was stuck in my hair for days." She said laughing herself.

"That's when you had to cut it off, you almost became bald!" I laughed at her. That's when we both stopped in our tracks, we were standing in front of my house. It was small, but had plenty of space inside. On the outside it looked like an old victorian house with bits and pieces falling off. "Well, see ya." I said tonelessly. I went up to the door and fumbled with my keys.

"Wait," Renai spoke up. "You don't have to live with him if you don't want to." Did she realise what she was saying? Where else would I go? Where would Ilive? How would I feed myself? "You can come and stay at my house if you want." She added. Now it sounded more reasonable. But then if do go with her, my 'dad' would find us and beat us both. I don't want her getting in trouble because of what I do. So I told I couldn't.

"I can't, what if my dad finds out? Then he'll beat us both. And I don't want you getting hurt. And what about your mom. She'll tell my dad. So I really have no choice." I told her.

"You can hide. At my house. You can sleep in the attic, my mom doesn't go there at all, and there's an extra bed in there. My mom doesn't need to know you staying at my house. It's bad enough you get hurt a lot. But there's a chance of you...d-d-dying." She had a really good point.

"I'm still not sure." I love her too much for my dad to even raise a finger on her if he found out what were going to do. On the other side though she was right. I could end up dying, the thought had never cross my mind. "I-"

"It's either you live or die Alexander, I really can't see how hard a choice that is." She said my full name, and when she didd she was _really _serious about something or just nervous. And this was both.

"I'll think about it. I'll give you my decision tommorrow." I still wasn't sure about her paying the price for me. Even if it meant that I'd have to die for it. But then again, there's _always _a chance that I'll die.

"Alright, I want the answer tommorrow first thing when I see you. Bye." And she walked halfway down the road to her house and I went into mine.

It was 7:30 pm and 'dad' should be coming home soon. I went upstairs and put on 3 jumpers, 2 sweater vests, gloves, a hat, 2 leather pants and 3 pairs of socks. That way when he beat me, I would feel less pain. I did this since last year. Sometimes it worked, sometimess it didn't. It depends on what he uses to beat. I went downstairs, cooked myself some dinner. I knew that I would be too weak too eat afterwards. I cleaned up everything. After I was finished, I headed up to my room. Halfway up the stairs I hard the door click.

He was home.

I froze. He wasn't by himself. He was with someone. A woman. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was carrying a black handbag. She wore a black dress, and black high heels. They were laughing. I guess they were out on a date. So I doubt he'd beat me now. There were rarely any guests that came here. So in a way, I was glad that she was here. "I had a great time Tom. Oh, who's this?" SHe asked after seeing me.

"Oh, him? He's just my son." Tom replied.

"Mind if I?"She asked him, wanting to talk to me. That's when I noticed Tom turned slightly turned red from anger. I was now the centre of attention.

"No, no. Go ahead." He said, holding back his.

"Hi, sweetheart. Do you want to come downstairs?" She asked me. I hesitated. Then I did. We all walked in the living room. The woman sat down next to me, while my 'dad' sat down on the other side of the room. "So, my name's Theirra. What's your's?"

"Alexander." I replied, a bit nervous.

"That's a cute name. But do you mind if I call you Alex?" I shook my head. "Thanks. So, green is an unsual hair colour for a person to have. Did you dye it?" She asked, ruffling my light green hair.

"Actually it's my original hair colour." I told her.

"Hmm, that's wierd." She wondered how I had green hair.

"You see, my dad has black hair, so couldn't have inherited it from him. So I probably got it from my mom." I thought if that was right. I never really knew my 'mom'.

"Actually, his mom had brown hair." Tom said, butting in. His fists were clenched. I guess he's jealous of all the attention I'm getting from Thierra. "His real parents must've had green hair."

"Real parents?!" She wondered.

"You see, I found him on the streets a few years back, lonely. His parentys must've left him to die." Tom carried on.

"OH, that's horrible! How could they?!?" Thierra screamed. I was found on the streets?!? Left to die by my real parents?!?

"So I took him in as my own. It's a sad story really." Tom said.

"Disgusting people these days!" Thierra kept ranting on about what Tom said. After about half an hour, she left. That's when he began the beats.

"YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE BRAT! TRYING TO TAKE ALL THE ATTENTION! HUH! LITTLE BITCH! SHE ALSO NEARLY FOUND OUT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED THAT'S TO YOUR FUCKIN' HAIR!" I stopped crying at his last words. But he carried on beating with a stick. I was kidnapped. Kidnapped. How could he!

"GET LOST TO YOUR ROOM, YOU TRAMP!" He finally yelled.

I did my best to crawl to my room. It took me 10 minutes just to get up the stairs. Once I finally got to my room, I began sob into my pillow. Not because of the pain. But beacause I found out I separated from my real family. After a while I stopped sobbing. I decided to go with Renai's plan.

Now anger took over my body. I began thrashing things around my room. Big mistake. Tom ran up to my room. He saw the mess. "You bitch!" Was he said and then he raised his hand, and as he lowered his hand on me, I didn't feel anything. All I heard was scream. I saw that there was this, thing, around me. It looked like a force field. Tom waas screaming because he hit that instead of me. He kicked the field. I saw a surge of electricity hit his body as his foot connected with the force field. He just lay there, now outcold. Probably because of the electricity in the force field.

Then, I saw a golden light. It was the size of an adult. It appeared out of nowhere. Then I saw a head. It was above the glowing light. Actually it looked like the head was part of the light. The head like a female. She had fair skin, orange hair and brown eyes. "Hello, young one." Her voice was calm and soothing. I stood behind my cupboard. "There's no need to be afraid."

"W-w-who are you" I asked her, scared.

"I am Oma guardian. And of the reaming Alterans or Ancients. Whichever you prefer to be called."

"Who are the Ancients?" I asked.

"The Ancients are a race of beings with special abilities, like you." She replied.

"You mean I'm an Ancient? Are there any more?" I asked, wondering if there were more people with powers.

"Yes, your family."

"My real family? Where are they?"

"I can only tell so much." Oma answered mysteriously.

"Why? They're my family aren't they? You have to tell me."

"I can tell you this - there is an evil power rising. On your destined path to defeat them you _will _find your family. Now, give me your hand." A hand appeared from the golden light.

I hesitated at first, but I trusted her. I gave her my hand. Then my body glowed upon contact. After a moment, the light around me faded. I noticed all the bruises were gone. And that I was in perfect health. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Ethanios." She smiled.

"Ethanios? Is that my real name?" I wondered.

"Yes, that is your Ancient name. Your real,human name is Ethan."

"Ethanios, Ethan. Ethan, Ethanios." I realised the connection.

"I must leave now. Farewell, Master Ethanios." Then

the golden light encompassed her, and it faded away, taking Oma Desala with it.

"Master Ethanios." I said to myself.


	3. Unending

**A/N: This is a bit of a crossover between Charmed and Suite Life. Dylan is Paige's son, Jennifer is Phoebe's daughter.**

**Chapter 3: Unending**

On the dark evening of Autumn, the wind howled throughout the area. The trees stood there, lifeless. The leaves rustled on the floor. There was an eerie silence before the howl of wolf. The thick, dense forest opening was desolate. Desloate with the exception of demons. Dozens upon dozens of them, one behind the other. Each standing side by side. Fierce fires were thrown around. As were energy balls. Each coming from either a lower-level demon. Or an upper-level. Shimmers appeared everywhere, as demons entered the battle field. Some were standing their ground, while others were cowering and whimpering in fear as spears, axes, arrows and magic energy headed towards them. On the oppisite side of the field were pixies, fairies, dwarfs, elves, sprites, cupids and witches.

In the mist of the battle were the Halliwells, not just the Charmed Ones. Among them was Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Coop, Dylan and Jennifer. They weren't battling anyone - they were battling the Source. It took all nine of them to just take him on, let alone defeat him.

Dylan was using his power of electricity, while Jennifer was using her power of telekenisis.

The forces of good and evil were battling for the fate of the planet. Righ now, things were looking grim. There were too many demons. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and shot towards where a crowd of demons were standing. In the split-second a dozen or so demons were vanquished. Potions were flying everywhere as were daggers. The forces of the Underworld were slowly dissapearing, or should I say vanquishing, one by one.

That was when the Halliwells took a drastic move and tried destroying the Source. They all took each others hands, and formed a circle aroung the Ultimate evil.

_The power of three,_

_Shall set us free._

_Rid this evil from my sight,_

_And from this unending night._

_Vanquish him from time and space,_

_And put an end to this never-ending race._

_The power of three, _

_Shall set us free._

A large white and golden flash of light encompassed The Source. The light grew bigger and bigger. Then there was a deafening sound heard throughout the forested battlefield. And then, an explosion was heard. The Source was vanquished. As the light faded, the scene was different. The Halliwells lay uncoscious on the concrete floor of a street. Not a forest or battlefield but a street. There were scars and marks all over the bodies of the Halliwells. They all lay there, lifeless.

**(A/N: From here on Alex will be reffered to as Ethan.**

As Ethan packed his bag with everything he needed such as clothes, foods, blankets and money, he put on a thick jacket. Renai may've told him to give his decision tommorrow morning, but he just couldn't wait to get out of this hellhole. Tom's body still lay on the floor of Ethan's bedroom. After being asleep or outcold for five hours he still lay there. It was 1:40 in the morning when Ethan left his house. As soon as he stepped on the pavement, he saw nine bodies laying on the road.

Ethan cautiously walked upto the bodies with his force field raised around him. He pressed his fingers on all their necks. Only 5 of them were alive. The other 4 were dead. 3 males and 2 females were alive.

One of the girls that was alive had black hair and brown eyes and light skin. She looked really young and fit. The other girl that was alive had brown hair and had white skin and blue eyes. She looked like she was in her late twenties/early thirties.

One of the boys that was alive was tall had black hair and a fair eye colour. He also had a ring on his finger declaring that he was married. He looked a lot the young girl, they could be related. Another boy resembled the features of the older woman. He had brown hair blue eyes and was young and fit. The final boy who was alive had ginger hair, blue or brown eyes. Ethan couldn't tell because of how dark it was.

Ethan didn't know what to do at first, but then he thought he should atleast help them. So he went to Renai's garden and threw a stone at her window. Almost immediately someone came and opened the window. Then a gust of wind came and hit Ethan in the face. Renai saw Ethan and then all of a sudden the wind stopped blowing in Ethan's face. "What are you doing here?!" Renai whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Just come down here and you'll find out." He whispered back. Renai closed the window and head downstairs. Ethan went to the front of the house as Renai came out the front door.

"Come in." She told him.

"First help me pull these bodies inside." Ethan said gesturing to the nine bodies.

"Are they dead?" Renai asked, slightly scared.

"Fist pull them inside and then I'll tell you what happened." Ethan told her. She did as she was told. Once all the bodies were inside in the living room, which had plenty of space, Ethan told her the whole story including his power and about Oma Desala and what happened recently with the nine bodies.

"So, Ale-" Renai was cut off by Ethan.

"I prefer it if you called me Ethan." He told her.

"OK. So, Ethan. I've got something to tell you too. I also have powers. I have the power to control the weather." She told him.

"Figures. I wondered why it never rained when I was near you." Renai let out a small laugh. "But you do realise that four of them are dead."

"Yeah." She replied ever so silently. That's when one of the girls woke up. It was the younger-looking one.

"What's going on?" She said groggily. Immediately Ethan put a force field around him and Renai. The girl, now fully awake, studided her surroundings. Until she noticed the bodies. Yet she hasn't seen Ethan nor Renai. "Mom. Mom, wake up! Wake up, mom. MOM! Please wake up!" She started crying. Then she began shaking another body, but this time he woke up. "DAD! Dad, please wake up!"

"Huh, Jennifer!" It was the tall man. "What's going on? Who are you two?" He noticed Renai and Ethan standing in the corner.

"I-I'm Ethan. I-I-I'm the person t-that brought you here. S-she's Renai." Ethan was shaking.

"Where is here?" Jennifer asked.

"My house." Renai spoke up. She wasn't afraid at all. Even if she was eight.

"Urrgh! My head!" The older girl was now waking up.

"Aunt Paige!" Jennifer screamed.

"Hey, isn't your mom home?" Ethan whispered to Renai so that only she could hear.

"No, she's gone out for the weekend." Renai replied.

"What's going on?" Paige asked, feeling a bit woozy.

"What's going is that, well, four of you are dead, and the rest of you are alive." Renai said tonelessly.

"Piper! Pheobe wake up!" Paige was yelling, and crying. "Leo! Wyatt! Please! Get up!" She was crying so hard she couldn't hear a word the others were saying. "Chris! Dylan! Please get up!" Chris and Dylan immediately woke up. The others just lay there, devoid of any life.

"Mom, what's going on?" Dylan asked his mom, Paige.

"Oh, Dylan! I'm so glad you're alive!" Paige said to her son.

"I'll just leave you guys alone." Renai told, and she nudged Ethan to leave the room while the others mourned their losses.


End file.
